User talk:Kirkburn
Hello! I'm here to help kickstart this wiki :) Feel free to ask me any questions you may have! Kirkburn (talk) 16:01, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ---- You may be gone and this wiki may be dead. But... I am going to try and at least do some improvements. However, I was wondering how to license screenshots from the game. With GuildWiki its real easy and an option says "This image is a screenshot of Guild Wars." I was wondering which option was the equivalent to that. Thanks in advance, N Segick 05:23, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :These two help pages may be of use: and . I don't think any of the default options are exactly the same, although fair use comes close. You may want to copy Guild Wars' stuff :) Kirkburn (talk) 12:49, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Hi I improved some pages and fixed some information that didn't changed in the past 2 years such as the events. I think some users will take over Crysis Wiki. - Lisle202 05:40, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :You've reminded me to make Forum:New admins :) Yeah, I'm not around a lot - I just helped set up the wiki - and I'd love to make some new admins to help the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 10:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) *FairyOddDeities and probably some others should be an admin. He helped alot of articles, including some others while I only fixed articles and putted more info. Maybe that will be good. - (Lisle202) 23:58, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :I do not think that I will be a good administrator, I usually help in filling things, tagging articles, put more information that I have into. I may be a good helper, as I like communicating with other people, but I am not ready, or wanting to be in the future. I suggest N Segick (also report to the Fairly Odd Parents wiki administrator for this problem, but unsure about the message), because he fixes and manages better than me, I am just an administrator's helper. -- FairlyOddDeities 03:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps we should continue this in Forum:New admins? — N Segick 03:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Please do, and let me know when you have ideas. I've no issue with making multiple admins, so long as there are no objections. :) Kirkburn (talk) 10:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Fairly Odd Parents I miss about Fairly Odd Parents Fanon wiki (very new one for setting up), so you may go and check it, because I created it days (at the time I leave this message is about two days ago) ago but I have not visited there yet, so I do not know about its status. If you cannot find it, here is its address -- http://fairlyoddfanon.wikia.com -- You can also report it in my talk page about its status. -- FairlyOddDeities 06:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, I am not sure what your question is. The wiki exists, and is there at http://fairlyoddfanon.wikia.com, waiting for you to edit it :) Kirkburn (talk) 11:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The true question is that it is still incomplete, that means it is waiting for someone, someone who can start creating it (basic thing like background and some main page information). I am not capable or know how to create them (especially the main page information, which requires Fairly Odd Parents wiki's administrator to do). Other things like category and template are easy work for us to do, you may or may not help in starting it (or call the other to help)(unsure that you can help) . -- FairlyOddDeities 14:29, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I also have to report that it is very slow for my internet. -- 14:35, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Admin I think that I might be admin. I am not sure if there will be others who want to be admin. - Lisle202 19:48, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Halopedia and some wikis have ranking systems. Maybe we should start a ranking system like this: *1.Recruit *2.Trainee *3.Trained Troop *4.Experienced Troop *5.Skilled Troop *6.Hardcore Troop *7.Sharpshooter *8.Has no life A Wiki staff should approve if they should be an admin. Users gain points if they edit a page, change their icon, create a page, or comment on a page. - Lisle202 03:33, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Nah, we shouldn't spend too much time on sorting out rank systems and other community stuff. We should focus on becoming the biggest source of information about all Crysis games in the world (except for the games themselves maybe). Because those few wikis who already have ranking systems are all huge. *Maybe we should figure this out. - Lisle202 04:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :For the rank system, I suggest this for Crysis wiki if the rank system exists in this wiki: *1.A (KPA/US) soldier *2.Leader of a squad *3.Special force troop *4.Nanotracker *5.Major Strickland's/General Kyong's henceman *6.Clone of Major Strickland *7.Hunter's hunter *8.Has no life *9.TAC/PAX Gunmaster *10.Death God Hunter (for admins and staff only) *Special:One man army/wiki awarded for the users who build this wiki up alone without much help from the others. You may change it if you disagree or have another idea (may be always). For more information, I suggest you to find more by opening game files (.Pak files) and find something in there. You may understand Crysis in the same way I understand. -- FairlyOddDeities 17:20, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Screenshot license template This wiki has Screenshot license which is similar to Fairuse license. But it does not appear in selection menu when users want to upload images and I have to change the license type to Screenshot license. May you help in getting seletable in license menu? --FairlyOddDeities 04:59, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Also, how can we add a wikia link in a content hub. -- FairlyOddDeities 05:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :I've added it to MediaWiki:Licenses. That page can only be edited by an admin, so I'd either ask Lisle for more changes, or request also being a sysop :) :Regarding the hubs, do you have a specific page in mind? Kirkburn (talk) 14:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you very much for adding Screenshot license into selection menu, so any users who want to add images taken from the game will not have to double-edit the images. ::For the content hubs, it is about Fairly OddFanon wiki. It does not appear in the entertainment content hub, although it does have entertainment wikia selection on the upper leftmost of its page. This is a major problem as this wiki has been having a very small access to people and users who do not know its address. --FairlyOddDeities 04:59, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not really involved with Entertainment stuff - I suggest asking Scarecroe - he may be able to help out. Kirkburn (talk) 19:05, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thank you for a little suggestion. I will see what can I do next in getting Fairly OddFanon wiki into the content hubs. -- FairlyOddDeities 20:46, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Crysis Wiki More people voted for the U.S. Army ranking system: *1.Recruit *2.Private *3.Private First Class *4.Specialist *5.Corporal *6.Sergeant *7.Staff Sergeant *8.Sergeant First Class *9.Master Sergeant *10.First Sergeant *11.Sergeant Major *12.Command Sergeant Major *13.Sergeant Major of the Army *14.2nd Lieutenaut *15.1st Lieutenaut *16.Captain *17.Major *18.Lt. Colonel *19.Colonel *20.Brigadier General *21.Major general *22.Lt. General *23.General *24.General of the Army(admins only and you only become this rank if approved by admin or Wiki Staff) Can you put in the ranking system? I think that users(registered, not annoymous) gain ranks for comments(not alot), editing, creating pages, changing avatars, and moving pages. I don't know how many points they get for these actions. You decide. - Lisle202 05:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) *Great ranking system! - Kenny99 22:24, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm not sure if I'll make a ranking system. Are there any tutorials on how to do one? - Kenny 03:37, October 25, 2009 (UTC) *Everytime I sign off my comments, why is my name always Kenny? It should go by my username. Can you fix it? I put in the four tidles to sign off my comment and this happened. - Kenny 22:49, October 27, 2009 (UTC)(I'm really Lisle202) New Wiki Can you make logos for crysisfanon.wikia.com and crysismod.wikia.com? I'm not good at making logos. - (Lisle202) 15:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Questions Regarding Crysis Wiki Hello, Kirkburn. I come from the Call of Duty Wiki, and having edited there for quite some time, I now know a fair bit about wikia. If you would not mind, I would like to ask a few questions of you regarding this wiki. *How old is this wiki? Who is the founder? Can you link me to that user's page? *Are there some unusual policies I should know about before editing here? Can you link me to the policies page? *If you have bureaucratic tools, would you be opposed to granting me sysop tools at some point in the future? **If you want a full report on my responsibility, you may ask one of the administrators at CoD Wikia. Being a huge Crysis fan myself, I am suprised that this wiki does not attract more activity. I would be happy to provide janitorial assistance to this wiki as I am online nearly every day. Cheers, Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 03:01, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : Honestly couldn't say, tbh: I only helped start the wiki, I've had no involvement in it for a long time. It might be better to send these questions to an active member, or . Kirkburn (talk) 12:39, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok. Thank you anyway! Shotrocket6 (T/ / ) 15:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC)